


I Wish This Would End-o

by LemonadeReaction



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Chronic Illness, Chronic Pain, Explicit Language, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Living Together, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonadeReaction/pseuds/LemonadeReaction
Summary: Plans must change when Josie's period comes unexpectedly - Hope comforts her as her endometriosis kicks in.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	I Wish This Would End-o

"Oh no, oh fuck."

Josie Saltzman sat up in bed, immediately feeling the all too familiar, excruciating cramps of her period. "Ouch, ow, God why today?!"

Hope rolled over in bed, then sat bolt upright when she noticed Josie was in pain. "What's wrong my love?"

Josie gritted her teeth, trying to breathe through the stabbing and burning she was currently feeling below her navel. "It's my period, it's come early. Hope, I'm so sorry, we're going to have to cancel our cinema trip today. I can never go anywhere for the first few days of my period." She grimaced as another wave of pain hit her, this time more twisting than stabbing was present. "I'm so sorry," she said again.

"Do not EVER apologise to me for this. You have endometriosis, this pain is not and will never be your fault." Hope wrapped her arms around Josie, being careful to keep them below her ribcage so as to not cause more pain for her girlfriend. "Now, tell me what I can do for you, anything at all!"

"Um, I guess a hot water bottle? And if you could grab my handbag from the wardrobe, I have my Rx for Voltaren in there..."

"No problem at all. You just sit tight, I'll be back as soon as I can." Hope jumped out of bed, wrapping her blue silk robe around her. She hastily pulled open the wardrobe door, and passed Josie her handbag. "You have enough water to swallow them?"

"Plenty," Josie replied, already rummaging in her bag for the pill bottle. "Thank you for helping me."

Hope nodded at her, then walked quickly out of the room. Josie could hear the noise downstairs as Hope filled and boiled the kettle, and tried her best to breathe deeply through the pain. She managed to sit up enough so that she could swallow a Voltaren, setting a timer on her phone for when she would be able to take the next dose. The pills sometimes helped take the edge off the pain, but they were not a fix by any means; Josie knew that she would not be moving much from the bed or couch today, and more than likely tomorrow too.

Suddenly worrying whether she had a liner on, Josie reached down and felt the outside of her pants. Thankfully, she could feel the slight bulge of a liner, but knew that she would need to change into something more heavy duty as soon as possible. Not only were her periods incredibly painful, Josie also had to deal with a blood flow that would not have seemed out of place as a waterfall in Hell itself.

The bedroom door opened, and Hope came in, holding a lilac fluffy hot water bottle. She handed it to Josie, before gently stroking her face.

"Thank you." Josie smiled at her gratefully. "Would you be able to grab a pair of my period panties from the drawer? I'm sorry to be a pain, just I don't think this liner will manage much longer. I don't wanna ruin another set of our sheets."

"Baby, you think I care about sheets? Your health and comfort are paramount to me, plus a little blood stain won't hurt us." Opening the top drawer of Josie's dresser, Hope rooted around a little until she found the panties. "Wanna wear the black or red ones for now?"

"Black, please."

As Hope threw the panties towards her, Josie put her hands up to catch them. Taking a deep breath, she prepared herself to stand up from the bed. As she stood, she felt the familiar sensation of blood pooling from her vagina, and shivered. Knowing this was just the beginning of a week of pain was making her feel sick, and dizziness hit hard. She lurched forward, clutching at her pelvis as cramps attacked her again.

"Hey, woah, I've got you," Hope said, catching her. "I'll help you to the bathroom."

After putting on the thick (and comfy) panties, Josie shuffled back through to the bedroom, trying her best to stay steady on her feet. On reaching the bedroom door, she looked at Hope and said "I don't wanna spend all day in bed. Let's sit on the couch, we can make our own home cinema. Or if you like, you could always go with someone else. I think Lizzie's free..."

"There is absolutely no one I'd rather be with. I'm spending the day with you. Together."

Josie smiled, feeling like the luckiest girl alive. How did she end up with such a perfect, caring girlfriend?

Picking up Josie's hot water bottle, drinks bottle, and a few thin blankets, Hope joined her at the door. "Home cinema, here we come!"


End file.
